


Love That Heals

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Declarations Of Love, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Peace, Peace of mind, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Talking, Vacation, tropical paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having managed to get a little time away after a rather eventful week, McCoy takes some time to reflect one rather lazy morning while he's in bed with Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Heals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I had _kind of_ planned to write this, as I had wanted to use this snippet of the poem in a McCoy/Molly fic, but I hadn't planned on writing it this quickly. But **sideofrawr** and I had been doing a text message thread between McCoy and Molly as well as a message board thread with Molly and John  & Jemma about McCoy and Molly leaving New Orleans and I wanted to write this about something that happened while they were gone. So...here you go!

> _Our love came when we’d given up_  
>  _on asking love to come. I think_  
>  _that has to be part_  
>  _of its miracle._  
>  _This is how we heal._  
>  _I will kiss you like forgiveness. You_  
>  _will hold me like I’m hope. Our arms_  
>  _will bandage and we will press promises_  
>  _between us like flowers in a book._  
>  \- from _Mouthful of Forevers_ by Clementine von Radics  
> 

It had been kind of a whirlwind week and here he didn’t have to throw himself into the shifts at the clinic or try and scrap his stuff from home that reminded him of Carol. He wasn’t thinking the heavy thoughts here as often, but when he did he found it easier to talk them over with Molly where he was more relaxed. And that helped, especially since now, when he got back to New Orleans, there would be a teenage daughter waiting for him. That was going to take some getting used to. He was curious about her, and he wanted to meet her, but right now he wanted time with Molly.

They’d managed to get almost the whole week to stay at her island. He didn’t know what she’d promised John or Jemma to pull that off, but he was thankful. He knew that she'd had no idea what this island Rose had wished for her was like, what was on it or anything at all, but it seemed to be a tranquil place and that was just what he needed. The place was actually really nice. Nicer than Regina’s island, to be honest. However Rose had worded her wish, it was perfect for Molly. It seemed to be exactly what Molly wanted, seemed to be stocked with whatever she needed, and there didn’t need to be anyone there to make sure everything was okay. It could be just the two of them, or later, them and their family. But for right now, he was content with just the two of them.

The one thing Molly had said was no mobiles and no laptops. It was all staying in Louisiana and she wasn’t giving anyone any way of getting a hold of them. If anyone had an emergency, oh well. They could handle it themselves. There didn’t seem to be any clocks anywhere in the villa, either, so right now he had no idea what time it was, only that the sun was up and was at the foot of the bed but not really on either of them. They’d left the windows open and he could smell the tropical breeze and the salt air and really, if they just decided to stay and _not_ go back he’d be fine with that decision, too.

She was sleeping still, lying on her stomach with the sheet wrapped around her chest and part of her back. Her hair was splayed across part of her back and he found himself smoothing it back, pulling it to one side to expose more of her skin. He pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and felt her stir before rolling onto her side and curling against him. “That’s a pleasant way to wake up,” she murmured.

He grinned and pressed another kiss to her shoulder before sliding an arm around her waist and staying close to her. “I don’t have a problem waking you up that way every morning,” he said.

“There’s no reason I can’t wake _you_ up that way, you know,” she said with a soft laugh. She moved her hand to cover his. “It’s strange, knowing that the two of us are going to spend at least the next eighteen years together. More than that, depending on when Livvy’s born and when we actually get married.”

“To be honest, until I met you, I didn’t think I’d ever be in a relationship again,” he said. “But when we got together, I started to consider maybe getting married. I mean, possibly. I would have left it up to you, whatever you wanted. I know how you feel about marriage.”

“It’s more weddings,” she said. “When your fiancée cares more about the wedding than the marriage that would put you off to weddings. But with the right man, a marriage would be fine.”

“So I take it I’m the right man?” McCoy asked, a grin on his face.

Molly pulled away slightly, turning so she was facing him, twisting the sheet around her more. She reached up and caressed his face gently as she nodded. “I had given up hope of finding anyone to love. There had been so many men in my life that I had thought might be right, or that I had hung my hopes on that hadn’t worked out. I’d been hurt. And…after _him_ , after all of that, I just decided I didn’t want my heart broken anymore. But you were there, and it took me so long to realize that you had been there through so much, and…” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “I have never known a better man than you, Leonard, not in all the different universes I’ve been in, and I have never loved any other man more.”

He slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. If he didn’t think it was too soon, he’d probably ask her to marry him right now. It was crazy, he knew it was, and that was why he wasn’t going to do it. But now that he knew eventually they were going to get married, that they were going to settle down and spend their lives together as long as they were in New Orleans together, he would just bide his time until it felt perfect. For now, though, he’d keep her close, let her heal his bruised and battered heart the way he had apparently healed hers. “I love you too, Molly,” he said before he kissed her again, and when he felt her grin against his lips and roll back onto her back, pulling him with her he decided that maybe he’d see if he could find a way to just stay there on the island with her and forget the world for a _little_ while longer.


End file.
